It is known to use copper containing catalysts in all kinds of processes, more in particular in hydrogenation processes.
For example, EP0714877A2 discloses a process for producing α-phenylethyl alcohol by hydrogenation of acetophenone, which uses a copper-based catalyst containing at least one alkaline earth metal carbonate and/or at least one alkali metal compound. Said acetophenone corresponds to methyl phenyl ketone (MPK); and said α-phenylethyl alcohol corresponds to methyl phenyl carbinol (MPC; 1-phenylethanol).
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a copper containing catalyst, wherein the catalyst thus obtained can be used in a hydrogenation process, for example a process wherein methyl phenyl ketone is hydrogenated, resulting in a relatively high conversion and/or selectivity.